


Upon a high school nightmare

by IzzyDawn8



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, From a dream to a nightmare and back again, Multi, Polyamory, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, bully redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyDawn8/pseuds/IzzyDawn8
Summary: A story written upon a high school dream turned nightmare and back once again
Relationships: Alex/Isabelle/Tiffany





	Upon a high school nightmare

Once in high school there was a trans girl named isabelle but there were every few at her school that called her that and most made fun of her for it

She had a crush on a few people but was with her friends walking through school as she and some of her friends celebrated finishing decorating for the school dance after her friends had walked with her to the point where they had to split

She decided for once to take a bath at school since most of the students weren't at the building at the time and proceeded to put her clothes in her unlocked locker to go shower thinking for once maybe things would go right she was talking to her crushes and about to confess with notes after she finished showering

Wrapping herself in a towel to head to the locker room all of her bullies were between her and the locker room, a boy named Alex she grew up with had comes to check on her only to see her panicking about having to run across the room to get her stuff to change into and offered to do it for her

She greatfully accepted his offer but he was to distract them momentarily so she could run by unnoticed and he did just that, she ran by and went to grab her stuff but they had moved it to one locker that that a pretty bad drawing of her in a compromising position dripping certain fluids as she opened the locker, she couldn't stand it anymore

She quickly left the note for her only crush left Alex before she ran up to the school roof just as she was, word had gotten out about her plan rather quickly as all her bullies had gathered on the roof to watch her just not caring anymore shouted about how they were gonna see her naked body soon enough anyways once she hit the floor

Soon she dropped her towel making all those around blush and gasp at her body and how it looked so feminine and delicate as she started looking down her crush came bursting through the door to the roof blocked by the bullies who were starting to think maybe they were wrong about her and maybe they should stop her as she climbed over the fence

Looking down at her death gathering herself as a few students climbed over blocking her way and apologizing to her, the school paper had come up to her to get her experiences on being bullied for being trans after getting talked down from the edge 

Walking hand in hand with her two new significant others would take some getting used to after she got dressed Alex and her best friend Tiffany, who she just called her Tiff 

She walked with them as she happily looked back on that one time she had saved Alex from a fire when they were little and her dad being well her dad a fireman was proud but still more than a little mad at her for doing so, the memory causing her to giggle on the way to her interview


End file.
